All Studied Up
by Gyaradosmaster
Summary: It's two weeks until school starts and Baljeet has been locking himself in his room. Nobody knows why. Can a certain Fireside Girl find out what's wrong? BaljeetxGinger


Well since my first BaljeetxGinger story was pretty good…I decided to write another one. I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Enjoy!

…

''Hey Dinner Bell. What's on the agenda today?'' Buford asked as soon as he entered the backyard. He was the last one to arrive as Isabella, the Fireside Girls and even Irving was already there. Phineas turned towards him with an energetic smile.

''Well since it's just two weeks until school starts we have to make something extravagant and amazing.'' Phineas answered. Buford shot him a confused look.

''Something more amazing than a supercomputer, a rollercoaster, traveling through time, bouncing around the world and most importantly… saving my goldfish?'' Buford asked in disbelief and Phineas just nodded.

''Yes! We have to make something that will make all of those look like child's play, but for that we need to help of all friends….and Irving.'' Phineas said, but then noticed something as he looked around. ''Hey…where's Baljeet?'' Phineas asked confused. Everyone turned their attention to Buford since they knew he knew Baljeet the best.

''Well I went to pick him up as said in the schedule.'' Buford said and took out a small timetable. He then pointed at one of the small boxes. ''As you can see since its Thursday I went to pick him up at 8:30. However he wouldn't let me in his room and he yelled something about…math.'' Buford explained and shuddered at the last word.

''That sounds pretty bad. Maybe someone should go and check on him?'' Isabella said little worried.

''I can go.'' Buford said and cracked his knuckles.

''Buford we want to check on him…not get him checked in the hospital.'' Phineas said and Buford crossed his arms annoyed.

''Then who do you think is the better choice?'' Buford asked little annoyed. Phineas started to think about this until a small and shy voice came up.

''I can go and check on him.'' Ginger said nervously. Other Fireside Girls didn`t look surprised by this since they knew about her crush on Baljeet, but they still couldn't understand why she had those feelings for him. Phineas didn't seem to mind this and he nodded at her.

''Sure why not? While she handles that we can start brainstorming for ideas. Ferb, bring us the brainstorm helmets.'' Phineas said and Ferb gave him a thumps up before going inside. Ginger left through the gate after getting a quick encouragement from Isabella.

As she walked towards the Baljeet's house she wondered if this was such a good idea. There was a change that Baljeet wouldn't even know her name or mistake her for some other Fireside Girl. Besides if Buford couldn't get him out, what chances did she have? Buford and Baljeet are practically best friends even if they would never admit it. She didn`t have time to think more as she found herself in front of Baljeet's house.

She hesitated a little. She wanted to be alone with her crush, but she still couldn`t help, but think that her attempts to get him to Phineas's and Ferb's backyard would be futile. Her finger lingered in front of the doorbell.

''Should I press it? What if he doesn't want to see anyone? Is this really worth it? Well of course it is…'' Ginger said and absentmindedly pressed the doorbell, but realized what she had done just seconds after. ''Oh no! I pressed it! Why did I do that? What's wrong with me? I should really get my _'_Talking to yourself_'_ patch from this.'' As she was talking about this the door opened and the person who opened the door looked at the girl little confused.

''Can I help you?'' Baljeet's mother asked and Ginger jumped a little at the sudden voice. The woman smiled at her apologetically. ''I'm sorry that I frightened you. Back to my question…can I help you?'' Baljeet's mom asked kindly. Ginger still looked a little nervous, but was able to answer the question.

''I'm…I'm here to see Baljeet.'' Ginger said with a brave face. The smile Baljeet's mom had disappeared and it was replaced by a small frown.

''I'm sorry, but Baljeet doesn't want to see anyone now.'' Baljeet's mom said sadly. Ginger was little shocked, but she had prepared for this. She was not going to give up on this.

''But I really want to see Baljeet. Please?'' Ginger did and used the Fireside Girl's most effective weapon…the sad puppy face. Any Fireside Girl is required to master it and it can be used to…basically get anyone to do anything you want. She momentarily wondered why Isabella doesn't use it on Phineas, but that thought got quickly interrupted by a long sigh.

''Fine you can come in. I just can't believe that he still hasn't told any of you yet.'' Baljeet's mom said with a hint of sadness in her voice. Ginger stepped in, but quickly turned towards Baljeet's mom confused.

''Told us? Told us what?'' Ginger asked confused. Baljeet's mom looked like she was about to answer, but then sighed again and shook her head.

''It's better if he tells you himself. He's upstairs in his room.'' Baljeet's mom said. Ginger quickly thanked her before going upstairs. There weren't many rooms in the upper floor so locating Baljeet's room was easy. She tried to open it, but found out it was locked.

''Buford I told you to leave me alone.'' Baljeet's voice said from the room. Ginger thought about telling him that she wasn't Buford, but decided against it in order to surprise him. She looked at the door and smiled a bit.

''This won't take long. I didn't get my _'_Lock Picking_'_ patch for no reason.'' Ginger said sounding a bit too proud about her ability to pick locks. It took her just couple seconds to pick the lock and the door opened in the flash. She gaped at the room in front of her.

All around the room were many math calculations with some of them even being on the walls and ceiling. There were some papers lying around with bunch of equations in them and she was sure that not even Gretchen could calculate those correctly. She however stopped paying attention to all those things after seeing Baljeet sitting in front of a table with piles of books in front of him…actually it looked like he was buried in the books.

''Umm…Baljeet?'' Ginger asked carefully. Baljeet was about to snap at the intruder, but decided against it when he noticed that the voice was female's and the intruder clearly wasn't Buford. He lifted his head from the book pile and was clearly surprised when he saw who had arrived.

''You were…Ginger correct?'' Baljeet questioned and Ginger nodded happily. She was glad that Baljeet actually remembered her name despite their lack of interaction with each other. ''Anyway…what brings you here and please say your business quickly so I can get back to studying.'' Baljeet said sounding a bit impatient. Ginger was about to answer his question, but then realized something.

''Studying? But it's summer.'' Ginger said like it was the most obvious thing in the world….actually it was one of the most obvious things in the world.

''But it won't be summer after two weeks. I need to prepare for it.'' Baljeet said and motioned at the all books around him. Ginger looked at the all books and papers around the room and gaped at Baljeet afterwards.

''Prepare…like this? But we're going to go on the fifth grade. That doesn't need this much preparation.'' Ginger said even more confused. Baljeet sighed, knowing that he had to come clean about this.

''Correction…you and others are going to go on fifth grade…I won't.'' Baljeet said. Ginger looked at him completely shocked.

''You won't! But why?'' Ginger asked.

''Because of my extremely high grades in math, science and chemistry…I was accepted to the High School for Extremely Smart Kids. Also known as HSESK…not the smartest acronym if you ask me.'' Baljeet said and let out a small laugh before becoming serious again.

''But why haven't you told us about this? Isn't this…good news?'' Ginger said. She didn't really think this was good news, since if Baljeet would go to another school she would see him even less than she already does.

''The HSESK is located in…Texas.'' Baljeet said and a very awkward silence started. Baljeet waited for Ginger to say anything at all since he himself wasn't able to do it. Eventually Ginger did something. She put her hands on his shoulders and started to shake him.

''Texas! Does that mean that you have to…'' Ginger didn't want to finish that sentence, but she knew that she had to. ''Move?'' Ginger asked fearfully.

''Yes…we move next week.'' Baljeet said and then made a long sigh. ''And that's why…'' Baljeet was going to continue his sentence, but Ginger beat him to it.

''And that's why you didn't tell us!'' Ginger asked shocked. Tears were starting to fall from her eyes and Baljeet had no idea what he should do. ''Did you plan to leave without us noticing? Did you want to leave without any of us knowing where you are? Do you know how much we would've missed you?''Ginger yelled at his face. Baljeet still had no idea what to do.

''Miss me? Why would they miss me? When it comes to it…I'm just a third wheel.'' Baljeet said sadly and averted Ginger's gaze. Ginger's eyes softened a bit.

''No…no you're not. You're an important friend to Phineas and Ferb.'' Ginger said trying to cheer him up, but she was unfortunately unsuccessful.

''A friend yes, but when it comes to big ideas…I can't help. I'm not good at building, most of the stuff they learn from me is something they can get from library and…sometimes I just feel…like I'm not really needed there.'' Baljeet said sadly and removed Ginger's hands from his shoulders. ''You should just go.'' Baljeet said and motioned towards the door and turned away from her.

Ginger for a brief second thought about leaving, but that thought disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared. She stomped her feet to the ground which caused Baljeet to look back at her. ''No! I'm not leaving! I'm not leaving the boy I have a crush…I mean whose spirit has been crushed.'' Ginger said nearly exposing her secret. Baljeet looked at her for a while before cracking a small smile.

''Thank you. I already feel a bit better.'' Baljeet said and Ginger blushed a bit. Another silence started, but this one was lot more comfortable than the previous one. That silence was quickly broken by Ginger.

''Maybe…maybe Phineas and Ferb can build something to help you.'' Ginger suggested. Baljeet looked at her nervously since that would mean telling them about the move.

''I guess I could ask them…if you come with me.'' Baljeet said. Ginger didn't have to think twice about her answer.

''Of course I'll accompany you.'' Ginger with a big smile. She was glad that she was able to cheer her crush up and that was she was able to get closer to him.

''Just wait outside the room and I'll be there in a minute.'' Baljeet said and escorted her to the door. Just as he was about to close it he stopped for a moment. ''Oh by the way…Ginger.'' Baljeet said and Ginger turned around to face him. ''I had no idea to had a crush on me.'' Baljeet said and closed the door. It took Ginger several seconds to register what happened. As soon as she did a huge blush appeared on her cheeks.

''How…what…'' Ginger asked bewildered.

Inside the room Baljeet looked at the door with a smile. ''After all…I think I have a crush on you too.''

…

Yeah…that's all. I've no intention to write a sequel or another chapter to this, so I leave the rest for your imagination. It's kind of hard to write about Ginger since we don't know much about her personality, but I like to think of her as a shy girl who becomes determined when trying to cheer someone up…that's good…I think…

So yeah…Like always, Review if you liked, Review if you didn't like!


End file.
